Playing it Straight
by shenkai
Summary: It is after the war, the group is getting together for a reunion, minus Heero and Wufei. Wufei is living his life trying to forget his unrequited love for Duo. He wanders into a bar and meets a handsome cowboy, who's pick-up lines sound very familiar.


Notes: ~*~ denotes a P.O.V. switch

Disclaimer: I do not own the GW characters. I do however own the personas of the characters contained within, and any resemblances to any other author's characters (of the same name or real life persons for that matter) is purely coincidental and is not done with that intent in mind.

Song lyrics are from "The Chair" by George Straight, reprinted without permission. Other songs alluded to, though not central to the plot, just for those obsessive fact oriented people like me: "Shameless" by Garth Brooks and "Where've You Been" by Kathy Matea

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Playing it Straight**

Quatre and Duo entered the packed bar, Duo could not help but sigh at the crowd. Peace had been the norm for about four years now, and this was supposed to be a reunion, of sorts, for the five of them. Quatre just happened to pick the most popular party spot of the former Cinq Kingdom, a country and western club called Club Destiny. Heero and Relena were busy, she was due to have her baby at any moment. It was their first, and they had decided not to find out the sex early, so no one but the doctor was sure if it was a boy or a girl, Duo had money on it being a boy.

Quatre's aquamarine eyes scanned the crowd, running his fingers through his blond hair now worn in a slightly longer style on top while it was still short underneath – it was as long as Trowa's bangs – and was parted in the center and left to hang so that it brushed his collar. Tonight, he was wearing a silk shirt that was the same color of his eyes. Only one button was fastened, in the center of his chest, and the black leather pants he wore molded to his form perfectly, like they had been painted on. On his feet, low-rise, high-heeled boots made him three inches taller than his usual height. His eyes found Trowa across the room, the dance floor between them, on an upper level of the club which looked over the stage, the dance floor, and the band.

Nothing had changed about their green eyed friend. He and Quatre had moved in together and had been married for about three years now. He wore his customary green turtleneck and looked, in Duo's opinion, sexier than any married man should look. He waved when he saw them, holding up a drink to show that he had taken the liberty of ordering for them. Quatre weaved them easily through the crowd, kissing Trowa almost obscenely as soon as they were at the table.

Duo averted his indigo eyes, taking his seat and a nervous sip from his beer. He toyed with the cuff on his white shirt, which peeked out past the sleeve of his black leather jacket. Dark blue denim was also molded to his form, covered by the black leather chaps that he wore whenever he rode for long distances on his black and chrome Harley. He did this more often now, since returning to Earth last year after Hilde left him. Really, it was more of a mutual break-up. She was tired of being the only one who seemed to give a damn about their relationship. Their sex life, which had been infrequent at first, had all but disappeared. They were in a rut, he was more with her just because he wanted her to be happy. He respected her enough to try, but the love he felt for her was more brotherly than passion. That was now what remained between them.

"Wufei's not coming either," Quatre said, moments later, when things were finally settled.

"I'm not surprised. He was never really a joiner," Duo said flatly.

Trowa looked at Duo curiously, puzzled by his lack of joviality.

"Don't worry, Hon. We'll have a few drinks, find him a girl, and he'll be the Duo we both love," Quatre said, scanning the room for the waitress and perhaps someone for Duo.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Kya!" the little girl shouted, thrusting the glaive forward, finishing the form.

"Check your stance, Firefly. It's sloppy," her sensei said, gently tapping her lead leg with the butt end of his own glaive, causing her to topple to the floor. "Practice at home. Your balance is the most important thing in competition. See you next week."

She glared at him as he turned away. In a lightning fast motion, her glaive struck, cutting only the band that held his long hair back. His jet-black hair swirled out, happy to be free from its customary prison. "Next week," she confirmed, disappearing just as quickly from the room.

He shook his head, going to his office to change as the cleaning woman came into the practice room. "Lock up when you're done," he said, before disappearing into his private room.

He got out of the shower, quickly dressed in a pair of black slacks and red, oriental silk shirt. He frowned in the mirror, his loose hair framed his face in gentle waves. Combined with the oriental style shirt, his overall look was rather androgynous, not that Derek minded people mistaking him for a woman. That was the most annoying thing about his boyfriend, that and his lack of punctuality and fidelity.

"_Hey Babe. I just came to tell you I'm leaving. Lisa's pregnant, and my son deserves to have his father around."_

Hard to believe it had been six months since Derek left. There was now a Derek junior and no one to care if he, Wufei, looked like a man or a woman. He reached into the box for another hair-band, to find it was empty. He groaned. The firefly was not the only one of his students that cut his bands, there was also the little bunny and the mermaid. Between the three of them, his emergency supply had been exhausted, and he would be doomed to walk down the street like this. As it was a Friday night, that would be an even more bothersome ordeal. The streets would be teeming with people clamoring for the many clubs that surrounded the area.

He stepped out onto the sidewalk, it was a long walk to his brownstone apartments. A car, or his motorcycle, would be more practical, but he normally liked the hour or so of solitude, so the vehicles were rarely ever used.

"Hey, Honey, you looking for a good time?" The cat calls had started.

"Fuck off, asshole," Wufei shouted at the anonymous jerk who was trying to pick him up.

As the pick up lines increased in frequency, he rolled his eyes. He was going to need a drink. He had no real desire to return to his empty apartment. The gay nightclub he frequented was on the other side of the dojo. No, he wasn't doubling back through that gauntlet. He didn't want to find a man to take home yet, anyway. Dressed as he was, a straight club would work. He could flirt, dance, get free drinks, and just before the guy, whoever he was going to be, found an excuse to get him alone and out of his clothes, he'd reveal a need to take care of a sick grandmother or something, and leave before the guy could protest or follow.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"You guys should get a room," Duo commented as Quatre's moans of pleasure reached his ears during a gap in the band's set.

Country music was not really his thing, but it was great for dancing and did not make you want to kill the way Rock did. Obviously, given Quatre's increased ardor, it was also more suited to romance, or at least fucking. Chancing a glance back at his friends, Quatre was sitting on the table, his husband's face in his lap, probably giving him head.

"I'll be back. I need a drink." Duo said, getting up and making it to the bar quicker than he had expected.

There was only one free table at the bar, which he headed to just as a pretty Asian woman sat at it. She turned her head, looking around the club, as if looking for someone. Did he say pretty? Flowers were pretty, she was beautiful, sensual, no those were not enough. Words were not enough. She was exactly what he wanted. "Excuse me, Ma'am, but I think you've got my chair," he said as two girls from the next two seats scoffed, rolling their eyes as they got up to leave.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Wufei had paid the cover charge, the band – country music – this was not his type of club at all. Cowboys usually, well, it was not tolerated as easily, even with that gay cowboy movie, the fact that their iconic hero had been gay, and well only gay men should look to wear what they considered normal – painted shirts, tight jeans that enhanced the ass just right, and chaps that brought your attention to the crotch. Cowboys were just too damn sexy for their own good, and polite. This one was no exception, and his eyes had not even made ti to the man's face.

"Sorry. I didn't know," Wufei tried to sound feminine as he got up to leave.

The stranger touched his arm, stopping him. "No, that one's not taken," he pointed at the chair across the table, "I don't mind if you sit here. I'd be glad to share."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

'Why won't she look at me?' Duo wondered. She seemed a little on edge, anxious about something. No, it was different, he remembered that type of stance, she was ready to fight or flee. Obviously she was not used to being in a crowd.

He looked around, the club was almost overflowing with bodies. It was a good band after all. Quatre's body could be seen from here, still seated on the table, arched back, ecstasy evident on his face. Duo sighed, running his fingers through his fringe. His braid was tucked into his shirt, so it could not be used as a way to trap him, so he had to try to remember not to mess his hair too much. He looked back to the woman, who was smiling shyly. Her eyes were still downcast, he could tell they were dark, a bluish-black, long lashes framed them, as did a fine line of khol.

Her voice was unique, rather low, and would probably be described as a bedroom voice. Her pink lips parted as she sighed. Duo was not sure he believed in love at first sight, but lust – yes that was possible – and desire were controlling him now.

"Is it usually this crowded here?" she asked.

'Speak again,' Duo's mind pleaded. 'Look at me! Look at me!' He cleared his throat, "Yes, it's usually packed here on a Friday night." Duo chuckled. "Is this your first time here?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

'Great, a regular. Just what I needed,' Wufei thought. Crowds annoyed him, mad him so self-conscious, nervous, and usually mad him do things he would rather not, like smoke. He nodded his answer at his host's question, fumbling in his pants pockets for his silver cigarette case and lighter.

Glancing at the cowboy's face through a veil of lashes, he could see relief at the revelation of this vice. He saw the man draw his own pack out of an inside jacket pocket, though his was more masculine looking than the long-thin cigs he had. Most people did not smoke, he had only ever met two others before now: Duo and Derek. They had smoked the same brand, 100's, and the only difference in their habits had been frequency. Duo had smoked more, but he had been under more stress. Duo smelled of cigs, coffee, and bubble gum, on top of his cologne, shampoo, and the unique musk of his own fragrance.

Why in the hell did Duo come to mind now. For four years he tried to push the American pilot from his mind. He never gave him any indication that he was gay, and since he had moved on with Hilde, the Chinese pilot knew there was never any hope of his feelings for the joker to be reciprocated.

Four years of therapy and Quatre sent him an invitation for a sort of reunion. No thank you. Duo was too hard to forget to spend an evening with him and Hilde, watching them since the invitations were for pilot and their spouse or lover. He realized that somewhere, this very moment, his former allies were together, probably laughing and talking about old times.

He lit his cigarette before he could start to hyperventilate. He took a slow, long drag, letting it calm him before he exhaled it out of the corner of his mouth.

"If you don't mind," his stranger started, fumbling with his pockets, "Could I talk you out of a light?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

This was it. She moved in closer, raising her eyes to his lips as she focused on lighting the cig. Her eyes flickered to his, they had always been his best feature, and was that a blush that colored her cheeks? Their chairs were closer now, no longer did the table divide them and cause him to have to raise his voice. She was close enough now to smell, her scent was a spicy orange blossom, her eyes had returned to linger on his, as if trying to make sure they were really that shade of purple.

"They aren't contacts. People always ask if they are."

"Oh!" she seemed to blush deeper, looking down again at the table.

"You're eyes are a lovely and rare shade of blue-black. I wish you would look up more often. You're very beautiful, you know."

She looked back at him, searching his eyes for some sincerity. He did not know how to like, and he smiled at her obvious pleasure at her acceptance of his truth. "I think you're quite handsome, too," she said, moving slightly closer still.

"Well thank you," he had to clear the sudden huskiness in his throat. "Could I, drink, you, a buy?"

She laughed, and even that was sensual.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

He was too adorable! Wufei began to feel a little guilty at his deception, but could not bring himself to shatter the illusion.

The man seemed to realize his error in speaking, cause he chuckled too. "Oh listen to me. What I mean is can I buy you a drink. Anything you please."

When had the waitress gotten there? He ordered something suitably girly and sweet, he truly preferred them to beer anyway. She was openly flirting with they guy, who ordered a longneck and barely gave the blonde in cut-off jeans and a red gingham top that had been tied shut a second glance. Daisy Duke – Jessica Simpson's version - that was who she reminded him of, but maybe his cowboy did not like blondes.

"So it's your first time. Are you new to Cinq?"

Wufei returned his attention to those gorgeous indigo eyes. So reminiscent of Duo, but Duo with his woman, probably married with his own junior by now. Still, it would be fun, while he was pretending, to think that if Duo were gay he would try to pick him up at a bar. Not that this cowboy was gay either, he had to remember that even this indigo-eyed stranger thought he was chatting up a girl.

"I've lived near here for a while, just never stopped in."

The waitress returned, an old-school Daisy Duke this time, setting the drinks down. Indigo traveled over her features then went back to meet his eyes again, shaking his head.

"Thank you for the drink," Wufei said. "And for your kindness. I don't feel so awkward now."

"Oh! You're welcome," he paused, as if trying to remember something, "Well, I don't think I caught your name?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Duo took in a breath, hoping to finally hear what to call his siren. She shook her head. "Nor I yours. Can we just wait and see?"

Her eyes had returned to the entrance. Duh, Duo! She's probably already taken. "Are you waiting for someone to meet you here?"

She shook her head, " No I just came for a drink, to pass the time."

He chuckled, "Well, that makes two of us." He looked back to the friends he was ditching for this girl and Quatre gave him a thumbs up. He knew the little empath would understand. "Glad you came."

The band had begun to return to the stage, the DJ was finishing the last song that had been playing to take up the silence, a song about rodeos and cowboys and the women who leave them.

The band started a slow ballad, a love song about a guy who gave up his pride to be there for the woman he loved.

"Do you know who is on the stage?" she asked, noticing that the dance floor seemed to fill with couples because they had returned.

"No, I don't know the name of the band." Duo paused, appreciating that this was a very talented group, "but they're good. Aren't they?"

She nodded, swaying to the beat.

Duo's smile deepened, "Would you like to dance?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Wufei let the stranger lead him to the dance floor. Strong arms pulled him close. He was tall, the perfect height fro Wufei to rest his head on the stranger's shoulder. And so graceful, as he lead him through the steps of the waltz.

The song changed and they stayed on the floor, couples backing away to give them the floor. They were easily the most compatible couple on the floor. The third song in, another love story about true love, with the line "I've looked for you forever and a day," in the chorus.

"I love this song," Wufei could not help but say, if he was pretending this was Duo, it was perfect.

"Yeah, I like this song too," he sighed, wistfully. "It reminds me of you and me."

Indigo met onyx, Wufei felt suddenly misty eyed. His mind was telling him this was wrong.

"Well, Baby, do you think there's a chance that later on I could drive you home?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

She froze, checking his face once more for his sincerity. 'Great going, Duo, chase her away without knowing her name,' he mentally chided himself. A look of worry crossed her face, then she frowned.

It was more of a scowl, and in his mind, he could hear Wufei. "Maxwell, be serious," or "Maxwell, stop playing around," or the last time he saw the Chinese pilot scowl like that it did what this woman's face did and turned into pleading. They were undercover, Wufei was posing as his husband, and Duo had publically kissed his cheek. The scowl had vanished because he had winked and hovered close to the Chinese pilot's lips. "Maxwell, please stop. I don't want you to start what you are unwilling to finish."

"Are you sure you wouldn't mind?" the woman asked, her Asian descent no doubt making this plead have the same sound and timbre that Wufei's had at that time, right before the Chinese pilot had kissed him then quickly apologized and disappeared.

That kiss had aroused him and as soon as they had returned to the group, he had found Hilde and screwed her until the image of Wufei in his bed – the way he had been since they had to share a bed for the mission – had been replaced by her in the throws of passion. Duo, even to this day, could feel the ghost of Wufei spooning him, sighing "I love you, Duo," in his sleep as he dreamed, especially during those times when he felt truly alone.

His eyes returned to the present. She looked enough like Wufei. She could be Wufei for him tonight. "No, I don't mind at all."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The stranger lowered his face to kiss him, right there on the dance floor. Images, memories of kisses he had stolen from Duo, flooded his mind as he parted his lips under the guidance of this man's eager lips. Tongues danced and mated, Wufei's heart was leaping in his chest as he returned the kiss with equal fervor. His body seemed to be pulsing Duo's name like a mantra.

The stranger ended the kiss. "Wufei," he sighed, taking a breath before moving in for another kiss.

"Duo?" Wufei asked in a hushed whisper, dropping all pretense, bringing a hand up to stop the kiss.

Duo's eyes went very wide now. He removed the hand that had been placed over his mouth. "Wufei?"

He nodded and Duo smiled, leaning in for another kiss.

Wufei allowed it, briefly, before pulling away. "I like you, Duo. I may even still be in love with you, Duo, but I can't handle it anymore." He walked back towards the table, the stupid chair, the drink, the cheesy pickup lines, he was almost crying as he slumped into the chair Duo had occupied before.

Duo's voice was on his ear, soft and whispering, "Oh I like you too, and to tell you the truth, that wasn't my chair after all."

Wufei turned to look at him, incredulously. "What did you just say?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Duo smiled at the confused look on Wufei's face. Finally Hilde's last words to him made sense. "Go, get your widow, I can't pretend that it is really me that you make love to in our bed."

"Oh!" He started, realization taking over as every kiss that he had ever given Wufei, the way he had made time to be alone with the pilot even when everyone was relaxing with their own lovers and Hilde was left at loose ends. "I like you too, and to tell you the truth, that wasn't my chair after all." He pointed up to where Quatre and Trowa were watching them, smiling.

He kissed Wufei again, the chair better suited for him to lean into the kiss. Wufei's arms and legs wrapped around him. Their groins met, and Duo wondered how he had missed that on the dance floor. His hands traveled down Wufei's back, scooping him up into his arms before resting Wufei on the table, so he could grind into his crotch.

Wufei broke the kiss, panting. "Take me home, or to the bathroom, or I'll make you fuck me now on this table."

"Home." Duo said, breaking from his grasp to take his hand and pull him towards the door.

As they left, they could hear the first words of the band's next song. "Well excuse me, but I think you've got my chair."

"Duo!" Wufei growled as he let the American pull him out onto the street.

"Man! And I like that song too!"

------

It has been a while since I've written or posted, and for that I am sorry. Life has gotten in the way, as I am now working two jobs and have little time to do what I like to do.

Please, comments are always welcome, and may give me the energy to post some other pieces I have written but yet to type.

~Shenkai

04 July 2009 3:54pm


End file.
